


kiss you once and then some more

by farfromthstars



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfromthstars/pseuds/farfromthstars
Summary: the 118 is desperate to get buck and eddie to realize their feelings for each other by christmas. but the two of them are already keeping something from their friends...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 318
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	kiss you once and then some more

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, i'm not sure this is any good because i banged it out in about an hour, but hopefully it is! literally just some silly christmas fluff 🤗 i hope you like it!
> 
> i feel like runnin' wild  
> as anxious as a little child  
> to greet you 'neath the mistletoe  
> kiss you once and then some more  
> and wish you a merry christmas baby  
> \- _what christmas means to me, stevie wonder_

“You really think it’s okay if we arrive together?”

“Eds, yeah. I promise you they won’t even really notice, we drive to work together more often than not and they still haven’t figured it out.”

Eddie sighs. “We should probably tell them soon anyway.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie glances over at him for a second before his eyes are back on the road. There’s a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. “Yeah. I thought we needed some time to grow into this whole thing, you and me, and then you, me and Chris. Figure ourselves out. But there wasn’t much to figure out, was there?”

Buck smiles and looks at Chris in the backseat, focused on his switch. Then he reaches for Eddie’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “Nah. We’re still just us.”

“I love you, and I don’t wanna keep that a secret from anyone, least of all our family.” 

Eddie pulls to a stop at a red light and leans over the middle console to kiss Buck, who places his hand on the side of Eddie’s face. 

“I love you too,” he mumbles against Eddie’s lips before he pulls back with a grin. “But maybe we can have some fun before we tell them.”

________________

Since they worked last year, Buck, Eddie and their whole core team have Christmas off this year. But because their Christmas dinner the year before was such a success, Bobby and the captain from the second shift, Captain Vazquez, decided to throw a station holiday party a few days before Christmas, for all the firefighters and their families. 

Hen has been needling Buck about a plus one for weeks now, ever since they got the invitation, and he knows exactly what she’s doing. Their whole team has a bet going on when Eddie and Buck will “figure it out”, and there seems to be some sort of deadline on Christmas, because the urgency keeps increasing. The desperate hints and frustrated sighs when they think one of them is being particularly oblivious keep getting more and more obvious.

It’s hilarious to watch their antics, since Buck and Eddie know exactly what’s going on and have been happily and secretly together for weeks now.

So Buck thinks this party is going to be a lot of fun, and a great opportunity to mess with their family a little bit.

When they pull up to the station, he twists in his seat to look at Christopher.

“Hey, buddy,” he says, and Chris looks up from his switch. “Remember that your dad and I still haven’t told our friends that we’re together now?”

Chris nods earnestly. “I won’t say anything.”

He makes the motion of locking his lips shut and Buck laughs, ruffling his hair. “Thanks, kid.”

“You won’t have to keep our secret for much longer, _mijo_ , promise,” Eddie adds, then winks at Buck. “Ready to do this?”

Buck darts forward to kiss him once more, grinning back. “Let’s go.”

________________

Most people have arrived already, and Buck hugs Maddie hello as Chim narrows his eyes at him. “Why’d you arrive with Eddie?”

“Hello to you too, Chimney,” Buck says with an eye roll. “I was there anyway, it only made sense to carpool.”

“And why were you there in the first place?” Maddie, his illoyal sister, asks.

Buck shrugs. “Hanging out. Gotta get my alone time with Christopher.” He points to where Chris is already surrounded by Bobby, May, Athena and three firefighters from the second shift who he can’t have met more than once but clearly has them wrapped around his finger already. “Kid’s too popular for me.”

Maddie laughs. “He’s just too charming. I gotta go say hi to him too, I’ll see you later.”

She pats Buck’s shoulder and kisses Chimney’s cheek and then she’s gone, leaving the two of them alone. Chim still looks suspicious, and Buck gives him a sunny smile.

“Okay, I don’t know about you but I’d rather see who’s here and what kind of food we got than have some weird staring contest with you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chim says, “go on, Buckaroo. Maybe I’ll find Eddie instead.”

“Just a head’s up, he’s got lots of practice at staring matches from when Chris had a phase.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Buck laughs and turns away, skipping over to kiss Athena’s cheek in hello. “Hi, Athena!”

“Aren’t you in a good mood today,” she says, wrapping a hand around his elbow. “How’re you doing, Buckaroo?”

“Great! What’s not to love, it’s almost Christmas and I get to see you.”

“That won’t work with me, boy,” she says, but Buck can see the warmth on her face. He was terrified of her for a while, but now he knows how much she cares, and thankfully he’s made it into the circle of people she cares for. “From what I hear you’re at Eddie’s house a lot these days.”

“Has Bobby been gossiping again?”

“No, but I spoke to Christopher earlier and you were in every single one of his stories.”

“That’s just cause I’m his best friend,” Buck says, “and I come up with cooler things to do than Eddie.”

“Hey,” comes Eddie’s indignant voice from behind him. “Chris and I do plenty of fun things when you’re not around.”

Buck winks at Athena conspiratorially. “That’s what he likes to think.” 

She shakes her head at them and Buck leaves her with Eddie to greet Karen and Hen next. Karen wraps her arms around him in one of her amazing hugs and Buck squeezes her tightly.

“Hey, boo,” she says. “What’s new with you?”

“Not much,” Buck shrugs. “How are the kids? How’s work?”

“They’re great, Nia is really settling in with us and Denny loves having a little sister.”

“Considering how worried we were he was gonna be jealous,” Hen chimes up, “he’s really stepped into the big brother role.”

“Where is Nia anyway?” Buck looks around the crowded room. “I’ve seen Denny from afar, but not my favorite little girl.”

“May took off with her, if you find her you’ll find Nia.”

“Well, then I better go look,” Buck gives Hen and Karen a grin and a mock salute. “Ladies.”

As he turns away, he hears Karen say, “That was a deflection, wasn’t it? He didn’t even really answer my question, and I fell for it.”

“If he’s hiding something, we’ll find out,” Hen says, and Buck grins to himself. If only they knew what’s coming to them.

He gets stopped by a couple more people and catches up with them before he finally makes it over to where May is sitting on one of the couches, playing with Nia, who is shrieking with laughter when Buck reaches them.

“Are you making sure you become her favorite cousin?” he teases May, and she looks up with a grin.

“Why, you jealous?”

“Nah, I’ll be her cool uncle.” He sits down next to them and makes a funny face at Nia, who claps her hands in excitement. “She sure is adorable.”

“I know, right? Here, hold her for a minute.”

Before Buck can react, he has an armful of toddler and Nia is pulling at the collar of his shirt with her small hand. He smiles and tickles her foot to make her laugh again. When he looks up, he follows May’s line of sight and sees Eddie looking his way. Well, May is clearly in on it too. He winks at Eddie, who’s still looking over and ruining the casual vibe they’re trying to give off. Eddie finally looks away.

Still, Eddie looking at him like this while he’s holding a baby makes Buck feel warm all over. He’s so excited for their future together. 

Next to him, May sighs and Buck turns to grin at her. “You alright?”

“Peachy,” she says, sounding annoyed. “That was some intense eye contact you and Eddie just had there.”

Buck raises his eyebrows. So they’re talking about it openly now? “If you say so.”

Hen waves him over then, saving him from having to lie to May’s face, and he gets up with Nia in his arms. “Guess I’m gonna deliver this one back to her moms.”

Hen takes Nia from him and then somehow hip-checks him so hard he stumbles a few feet to the left - where Eddie is standing, steadying him with a hand on his upper arm.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Hen says in a completely unconvincing surprised tone, “looks like you two are caught under the mistletoe.”

Eddie scoffs and Buck tilts his head up to check that yeah, there really is mistletoe hung from one of the beams right above them. His vague plan starts becoming a bit clearer.

“Who thought it was a good idea to hang this at a work party?” Eddie asks and Hen rolls her eyes.

“You know the rules, boys. Kiss.”

Buck looks at Eddie, who looks back and shrugs. “Those are the rules.”

“I guess they are,” Buck grins and leans in, pressing a lingering kiss to Eddie’s cheek. 

When he pulls back, Eddie is smiling and squeezes his arm that he’s still holding onto once before finally letting go. Hen is watching them closely and looks disappointed when neither of them seems to have an epiphany. 

Karen joins them again and they talk for a while, keeping an eye on Chris and Denny, who are on the floor in a corner playing a game with Harry. After a few minutes, though, they’re being called away by Bobby.

“Buck, Eddie! Can you help me over here for a minute?”

They follow him to the kitchen, Eddie more hesitantly than Buck. “You’re not making me help you in the kitchen, Cap, are you?”

“No, you’re just my muscle and here to carry something,” Bobby says, then, eyes trained on something over their heads, “huh.”

“Again?” Buck asks without looking up.

Eddie laughs and kisses his cheek sweetly. “It’s almost as if someone wants us to kiss today.”

“Maybe it’s fate,” Bobby says, and Buck and Eddie look at him with matching incredulous expressions. 

“Fate? Sure, Bobby.”

It keeps happening, they get caught underneath a different sprig of mistletoe more than anyone else, and under more and more obvious pretences. 

“Do they keep hanging new ones?” Eddie asks, amused, after the fifth time. “It’s getting ridiculous, no one else has had this happen more than once today.”

Buck grabs another cookie and takes a bite. “Next time you should kiss me on the lips. This is exactly the kind of thing I was hoping we could do today. Give them all a collective heart attack.”

Eddie laughs. “That’s cruel, but I’m in.”

They don’t have to wait long either - Maddie and Chim call them over, waving the eggnog they’ve found at the drinks table as if they can’t just bring them some. Eddie rolls his eyes in Buck’s direction and gestures at Buck to lead the way.

“What have you got there?” he asks his sister.

“Eggnog, but first,” she motions towards the ceiling and Buck groans theatrically.

“Are you trying to get us to stand under these?”

“Maybe it’ll help if we do it right this time,” Eddie says, then grabs Buck’s face between both of his hands and kisses him square on the mouth.

Buck hears Maddie gasp and Chimney let out a squeak that he will definitely deny came from him later, and pulls away, patting Eddie’s side as if nothing happened.

“Happy now?” he asks them, and they both just stare at them wide-eyed.

“What’s a little kiss between best friends?” Eddie adds, and Buck snorts before reaching for the mugs of eggnog Maddie is still holding.

He hands one to Eddie and they clink glasses before taking a sip. “Thanks, Mads.”

“Uh, sure,” she says, oddly high-pitched, grabbing Chim’s arm in what looks like a painful grip. “Will you excuse us for a second?”

Buck and Eddie both try to hide their grins behind their mugs as they watch their friends huddle in a corner, whispering in agitation.

“Think we shocked them enough for today?”

Buck hums thoughtfully. “I wonder if they think this means there’s nothing between us or that we’re the most oblivious people in the world.”

“Well to be fair, we were pretty oblivious.”

“But I would never have kept my cool if you’d kissed me, Eds.”

“You didn’t when I _did_ kiss you for the first time.”

Buck laughs. “No, guess I didn’t. But it’s you, of course I didn’t keep my cool.”

Eddie smiles at him and Buck wants to kiss him so badly he almost does, but the sound of Christopher’s crutches approaching breaks the moment.

“Did you tell them?” the boy asks, eyes on the huddle in the corner. “I saw you kiss.”

Buck squats down next to him so their eyes are level. “Ah, buddy, not yet. That was...a joke kiss.”

“Did it upset them?” Chris looks worried, and Buck pulls him into a quick hug.

“No, Chris, I promise. We’re just teasing them a little bit and they don’t know about it yet.”

Eddie bends down to them too, smiling at his son. “I think they’re upset because they think we’re not together, _mijo_.”

Christopher frowns in confusion. “Then why don’t you tell them?”

Buck and Eddie exchange a long look, then Eddie shrugs with a half-smile. “Yeah, we should just do it.”

Buck stands up slowly and Christopher takes a step back, grinning at them.

“Okay,” Buck says, pointing at the mistletoe over their heads. “Kiss me for real, then.”

Eddie shakes his head in exasperation, but his smile is fond as he reaches for Buck and pulls him in by the waist. “Good thing I’ve wanted to do this all night.”

If either of them were looking, they’d be able to see Hen, in whose line of sight they are, reach for Bobby and Chimney’s arms blindly, wordlessly making them aware of what’s happening. They’d see Maddie pressing a hand to her mouth, happy tears welling up in her eyes, and Athena and Karen whirling around to see what’s going on. They’d see May jumping up and down in excitement and the smiles other co-workers and their families are sharing.

They’d hear Chim say, “It’s a Christmas miracle,” and see Hen shaking her head at him.

They don’t right now, too wrapped up in each other, but that’s okay - there’ll be plenty of time to talk about everything later.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to all who celebrate!


End file.
